


How it Begun

by sweetlittlemissme



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Family, Gen, Loss of Parent(s), War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlittlemissme/pseuds/sweetlittlemissme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyle a young botanist comes back to Armonia to find the city under attack, he goes to check on his family to find his niece left on her own. </p>
<p>The start of their lives in the war on Chorus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it Begun

Large explosions were shaking Armonia to it's core, the citizens were in shock, in a complete panic. Rebel attacks had been increasing in recent months but this was something different, these weren't the usual weapons, they were new, something that had never been seen before on Chorus. Buildings were falling and the streets were exploding, there was gunfire piercing the noise of screams. Doyle, a botanist for the Chorus botanic gardens had just arrived back in the city from work to the scene unravelling before him. He had been out in the outskirts of the city collecting samples for the day and had no idea that there had been another rebel attack. He jumped of the train at his stop and ran through the war zone in front of him. His heart was pounding in his chest and he could feel the pulse in his ears. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins, he felt something hit his arm as he ran passed an ongoing fight but took no notice and kept running towards his current goal. 

The streets here were quieter but there were signs that the rebels had been through here earlier. There were bodies on the streets, gaping holes in structures and smouldering ruins. The gate and the door to the building he was heading to had been destroyed and within the complex, apartment doors had been knocked down. He was praying to whatever deities could hear him that the door he wanted was still locked tight. His heart stopped when he saw the door wide open. He rushed in and pushed the door shut behind him. He glanced around the living area and kitchen but he could see no one, but as he walked in further he felt his stomach drop in dread. There lying on the floor of the lounge room were the bodies of his sister and brother in law, he felt sick as he approached and checked their pulses, he was too late. 

Doyle jumped in surprise when he heard a crash in the bathroom. There was still one more inhabitant left unaccounted for, if anyone had lay a hand on her there would be hell to pay. He knocked on the bathroom door and heard the shuffle of a pair of feet. 

“Go Away, I have a gun.” A voice shouted from the tiled room, it was young and afraid. Doyle knew exactly who it was and was relieved to know she was still alive. 

“Emily, it's me Uncle Doyle. Can you come out dear?” He questioned calmly as he could manage. There was a slow shuffle of feet and then the door unlocked and was flung open. Doyle found himself with an armful of his young niece, he held her close and offered some reassurance that she and himself were okay. He put her back on the ground but kept an arm wrapped around her. 

“I know you're afraid. I am to. But right now you need to grab what you need and we'll head back to my home until this mess with the rebels is sorted out. Okay?” Doyle asked, Emily nodded her head and walked towards her room the gun still tightly held in her hand. Doyle followed her in and grabbed a bag and begun clearing off her desk with her laptop, e-reader, some form of music player, lab gear, note book, pencil case and some text books. Above her desk on a shelf there was a family photo of the Grey family with Doyle and both sides Grandparents, it was resting on top of a photo album, Doyle grabbed both of them as well. 

Doyle noticed Grey trembling slightly as she packed her clothes and threw on a pair of sand shoes and a warm jumper. Emily kept looking back to her bed and it was clear that the girl was indecisive about something, to Doyle it was easy to decode. 

“You can bring Patches you know, it's not like he's going to way us down.” Doyle told her and he picked the bear off the bed and placed it into Emily's arms. She squeezed the bear before putting him into the top of her backpack. Patches was a bit big to fit in the remaining space in the bag so his head stuck out from the top. 

The two left the room each carrying part of Emily's world on her their backs. The hardest was still to come though, the two walked beside each other but Doyle stopped when he heard a shocked gasp from Emily. With wide eyes she crouched beside the corpses of her parents and collapsed onto the unmoving chest of her mother. Her shoulders shook and there were small sobs that could be heard, matching the tears streaming down her cheeks. Doyle knelt next to her and held her tight, stroking her head in an attempt to comfort her. 

Emily shot up with her hands clenched up into fists and took large strides towards the door. Doyle followed after her and with each giving one last look towards their deceased family members, they left the apartment with little hope of ever returning. 

The trip to Doyle's home was taken in the Grey's family car. Emily had swiped the keys when she took the gun from her parents study earlier in the day. The ride on any other could have been called uneventful but the sights of the destroyed roads and the abrupt change in the usual scenery. They had been shot at once but there was only cosmetic damage done to the car thankfully. 

They pulled into Doyle's driveway and hid the car from the view of the streets. Emily walked into the spare bedroom and shut herself in with her bags. Doyle didn't stop her they both needed their space to grieve and gather their thoughts. He placed a stew on the stove to heat up while he checked on his garden. To his thanks both his home and garden were untouched by the attack, the rebels clearly hadn't bothered to attack this far out of Armonia. He watered his garden, checked on the sprouts and made some notes for work and his own personal experiments. Doyle cut some herbs to put into dinner, some for a drink and some of Emily's favourite flower in an effort to cheer her up, even just a bit. 

Dinner was just about ready by the time he came back inside, Doyle set the table and placed the crocus and lily of the valley blooms into a vase in the centre of the table. The stew was placed into bowls and set on the table with some cutlery and Doyle took some of the herbs from the garden to make a drink, it was meant to be calming tea like drink. Doyle would usually make it after a particularly stressful day to help him sleep and decrease his anxiety. Hopefully it would help the two of them get a good nights sleep or the closest either of them could get after today. 

Doyle went to the spare bedroom and knocked softly on he door trying not to frighten her. He opened the door and found her sitting on the bed making notes in a notepad, a textbook wide open beside her. There was the photo album open as well, and the photo frame was on the beside table. 

“Emily, it's dinner time.” He spoke softly. Emily lifted her head to look at Doyle, she had fresh tear tracks on her checks. Doyle sat next to her and gave her a hug, she grabbed onto his shirt and sobbed into his chest. Doyle rested his head onto of hers and felt his own tears fall. They stayed liked that for what felt like hours but was really only minutes. Doyle pulled back and smiled at his niece. 

“I have an experiment that we can set up after dinner, I need to investigate coloured light effects on certain plants. Would you like to help?” Doyle asked, he got a smile and a nod in response. Doyle turned to exit the room. 

“Doyle, wait.” 

“What is it Emily?” Doyle asked in confusion as he turned back to face her. 

“Don't tell me you haven't felt it?” She sounded shocked as she grabbed his arm and Doyle winced in pain. Emily twisted his arm slowly to take a closer look at what appeared to be a hole in Doyle's arm. It took a minute for Doyle to register it as the pain he felt earlier, it was a bullet wound he had been shot. 

Emily was going through her bag, grabbing things out and then pushing Doyle into the bathroom and into taking a seat on the edge of the bath. Doyle watched as she removed the bullet with skilful fingers and then stitch him up in a blur. The young teenagers university education in medicine was paying off, she had been able to fix him without much of a problem. She would make a fine doctor once she graduated and was old enough to actually be able to practise. But with the large scale attack would the university still be teaching classes or would Emily no longer be allowed to attend. 

Those were questions for another day, along with what would happen to Doyle's job, a botanist was hardly sought after in time of war. 

But now it was time for dinner, then to set up a small experiment and then off to sleep to see what the outcome would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and Kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> I want to write more of this at some point and have some idea, but I have a few other fics to finish first. 
> 
> I love the idea of these two being related in someway and Doyle being some type of scientist that would conduct small experiments with young Emily. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @sweetlittlemissme  
> Feel free to submit prompts, or head canons.


End file.
